yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Acrobatic Magician
の | romaji_name = Kyokugei no Majutsushi | image = AcrobaticMagician-TDIL-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 5 | pendulum_scale = 2 | atk = 800 | def = 2300 | passcode = 33656832 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like, Condition | effect_types = Trigger, Trigger | vi_pendulum_effect = Khi Quái thú bạn điều khiển bị tiêu diệt bởi hiệu ứng bài (ngoại trừ Bước tính sát thương): Bạn có thể Triệu hồi đặc biệt lá bài này từ Vùng Pendulum của bạn. Bạn chỉ có thể sử dụng hiệu ứng này của "Acrobatic Magician" 1 lần mỗi lượt | pendulum_effect = When a monster(s) you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Acrobatic Magician" once per turn. | vilore = Nếu Sự kích hoạt của 1 lá bài Phép/Bẫy bị vô hiệu hóa (ngoại trừ Bước tính sát thương): Bạn có thể Triệu hồi đặc biệt lá bài này từ tay của bạn. Khi lá bài này bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu: Bạn có thể đặt nó vào Vùng Pendulum của bạn. | lore = If the activation of a Spell/Trap Card is negated (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is destroyed by battle: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone. | fr_pendulum_effect = Lorsqu'un ou plusieurs monstres que vous contrôlez sont détruits par un effet de carte (sauf durant la Damage Step) : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte depuis votre Zone Pendule. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Magicien Acrobatique" qu'une fois par tour. | fr_lore = Si l'activation d'une Carte Magie/Piège est annulée (sauf durant la Damage Step) : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte depuis votre main. Lorsque cette carte est détruite au combat : vous pouvez placer cette carte dans votre Zone Pendule. | de_pendulum_effect = Wenn ein oder mehr Monster, die du kontrollierst, durch einen Karteneffekt zerstört werden (außer während des Damage Steps): Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Pendelzone beschwören. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Akrobatischer Magier“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | de_lore = Falls die Aktivierung einer Zauber-/Fallenkarte annulliert wird (außer während des Damage Steps): Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. Wenn diese Karte durch Kampf zerstört wird: Du kannst diese Karte in deine Pendelzone legen. | it_pendulum_effect = Quando uno o più mostri che controlli vengono distrutti dall'effetto di una carta (eccetto durante il Damage Step): puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua Zona Pendulum. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Mago Acrobatico" una sola volta per turno. | it_lore = Se l'attivazione di una Carta Magia/Trappola viene annullata (eccetto durante il Damage Step): puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano. Quando questa carta viene distrutta in battaglia: puoi mettere questa carta nella tua Zona Pendulum. | pt_pendulum_effect = Quando um ou mais monstros que você controla forem destruídos por um efeito de card (exceto durante a Etapa de Dano): você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua Zona de Pêndulo. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Mago Acrobata" uma vez por turno. | pt_lore = Se a ativação de um Card de Magia/Armadilha for negada (exceto durante a Etapa de Dano): você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. Quando este card for destruído em batalha: você pode colocar este card na sua Zona de Pêndulo. | es_pendulum_effect = Cuando uno o más monstruos que controlas son destruidos por efecto de una carta (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu Zona de Péndulo. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Mago Acrobático" una vez por turno. | es_lore = Si es negada la activación de una Carta Mágica/de Trampa (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. Cuando esta carta es destruida en batalla: puedes poner esta carta en tu Zona de Péndulo. | ja_pendulum_effect = 「曲芸の魔術師」のＰ効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：自分フィールドのモンスターが効果で破壊された時に発動できる。Ｐゾーンのこのカードを特殊召喚する。 | ja_lore = ①：魔法・罠カードの発動が無効になった場合に発動できる。このカードを手札から特殊召喚する。②：このカードが戦闘で破壊された時に発動できる。このカードを自分のＰゾーンに置く。 | ko_pendulum_effect = "곡예의 마술사"의 펜듈럼 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 자신 필드의 몬스터가 효과로 파괴되었을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 펜듈럼 존의 이 카드를 특수 소환한다. | ko_lore = ①: 마법 / 함정 카드의 발동이 무효가 되었을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드를 패에서 특수 소환한다. ②: 이 카드가 전투로 파괴되었을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드를 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 놓는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Magician (archetype) | action = Goes to Pendulum Zone | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your hand * Special Summons itself from your Pendulum Zone | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 12408 }}